To Be With You
by Nigatsutenshi
Summary: TO BE WITH YOU : SASUNARU , SHINOKIBA , NEJIGAARA , KAKAIRU - Naruto's highschool life turned upside-down when a transfer student UCHIHA SASUKE showed up and getting all the attentions from everyone,making naruto like invincible again.See inside!
1. The Intersection

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: ****/ UPDATES/GREETINGS/NOTICE: **

Ne ne guys, KONNICHIWA .This is my very first fanfic story and very first SasuNaru pairings. As much as I hate to say these, I'm just a newbie. . . So please bare with me a little.. huhuhuh .. TT-TT I know I know I'm asking too much. I do promise to give much better story line in the future  in the near future. But I'm willing to listen to any suggestion you gave meh !! I'm on my learning stage anyway .Finally I'm not a lazy lass anymore. I have so many stories on my mind but since its either I'm busy at school or I'm really just lazy to write and I really can't go against it. T-T (how tragic!)I know. . . so please be a little patient on my chapters updates. It really took time since I'm shikamaru's little sister giggle too much muscle movements like excessive writing can kill me. . . heheheh . . . so BANZAII !! Please do _**ENJOY.**_

Tenshi-chan "_oni-chan o.O shika . . move your butt ne!!"_

Hmmmmmnnn, I'm still writing the other chapters though. I'm having a bad time right now because it's an exam week so maybe it will take long for me to update. So please be a little more patient on the story progress. I'm kinda shika's **LOST** sister. Hahahah. You know what I mean. Tsk, so troublesome !!

**PLEASE RATE, GIVE SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENT !!**

**WARNINGFULLOFYAOINESS : YESHHHHHHHH !! O.O **This is a certified SasuNaru. I'm really a fanatic in this pairing. They are just to HWOT to be true. For those who doesn't understand it this is a **BOY X BOY** LOVING !! ok? ? ne? This will also have **PAIRINGS: **KakaIru , NejiXGaara, ShinoXKiba pairings. So if you are allergic in this kind of loving go scram somewhere else and don't disturb yaoi fanatics here. HMMPP!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! **I only requested NARU-CHAN to make out with meh o.O then Masashi Kishimoto san delivered sasUKE as well so I just grab the opportunity and snuggle them both.!! Being greedy sometimes is not a crime. Heheheh

grabs megaphone

Tenshi-chan "calling, calling for my assistants for this chapter.. come come to mommy !!"

Naru-chan "Yo!"

Suke-kun "Hn!"

Tenshi-chan "Wheeeee!! Naru-chan ….(snuggle power) Let's make out ne!

Naru-chan " Ummmnn, what about our jobs? Dattebayo?

Tenshi-chan "Hmp! Just let suke-kun do it ne? . . . Suke-kun please start . . . (snuggle death grip)

Naru-chan "B. . . but . . . --"

Sasuke-kun "Hn, I don't want to Bitch "

Naru-chan "Oh, please Suke-kun don't say that ne?"

**(super ultra puppy eye power lvl. 1000)**

Sasuke-kun (stunned) – THUD – FAINTS – (Soul Evaporates)

Naru-chan "Ei? I did not know Uchiha's are capable of fainting?"

Tenshi-chan " Whoa . . . that was so good Naru-chan " (more make out)

Naru-chan "Uhhhhhnn, so who's going to do teme's job, tenshi-chan?"

--SILENCE--

Tenshi-chan "AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!! Sasuke wake up! Wake up! Wake up! sasUKE! You're not done yet. You have to tell them that I don't own NARUTO . . . whispers I just stole it from Masashi Kishimoto . . And this is a Yaoi, Shoujo version of it with lots of boyXboy make outs. You crap excuse of a bastard. Wake up!!

Naru-chan "Ummmnnn, Tenshi-chan you already said it ne? "

--FROZE--

Tenshi-chan "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!! I was tricked. . Uwhaaaa (cry) TT-TT Bastard!!

Naru-chan "Now now (snuggle power) don't cry ne! How about we finish where we left off? " (Grins)

Tenshi-chan "Hehehheehe . . . oh well just enjoy reading it guys!! " (More snuggle)

Shika-chan " Don't call me that! Tsk, troublesome sister . . "

**SO ON WITH THE STORY !! **_**BANZAI !! ENJOY O.O**_

**Summary :**

******TO BE WITH YOU : **SASUNARU , SHINOKIBA , NEJIGAARA , KAKAIRU - Naruto's highschool life turned upside-down when a transfer student UCHIHA SASUKE showed up and getting all the attentions from everyone,making naruto like invincible again.So a frustated naruto started to put up a story in his secret website about himself.But what will happen if sasuke read it and fall inlove to the unknown author. Well they find true love or they will just end up huritng each other?

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_BY: NIGATSUTENSHI_

**CHAPTER 1: The Intersection**

" "**- Conversation**

' '**- Insight (inner voices)**

**# - Change place/time/location/person **

* * *

#

It has been a year since Uzumaki Naruto transferred to konoha city, or more likely compelled by his own relatives. Naruto never really blamed them for it. Even he himself thinks he deserve this kind of treatment from them.

It is now almost about three years since his parents' death. Now, his living alone in his big lonesome apartment or other may say it as a condo for almost a year now. No one really cares about it and he doesn't care about it too . . . . right?

(Sigh)

"ARGGGGG!! 9:30 pm? . . . . Damn I really felt very bored right now," Naruto pouted on his room, sprawl on his bed like a frog trying to get an early sleep. After a minute or two of trying he totally gave up the idea of sleeping early and went to his computer room. He sat in front of the monitor contemplating but did nothing.

"Hmmmn, choose . . . choose . . . sleep early for the test tomorrow or surf the net and kill time . . . which is which??," Naruto asked himself loudly. After a headache of thinking, he still chooses to surf the net until he fall asleep.

'Well its better to kill time like this than counting sheep's on my head . . . . DUHHH!!'

Naruto turned the computer on and was trying to remember the site his friend Kiba gave him.

'Hmmn . . . Kiba said it's a nice and enjoyable site. Lots of konoha University students have an account there. I just hope Kiba isn't playing a prank on me or I'm so gonna make him wish he didn't meet me', Naruto smirked on himself as he thinks more evil plans to have revenge on Kiba if it was really a porn site instead of a nice cozy friendly site.

"Okey, here it is . . . . konoha lounge"

Click

Naruto felt kind of little disappointed, Kiba was literally telling the truth so he has no alibi for his evil plans for tomorrow's pranks. The site itself is pretty awesome. It has a chat room and a blog site. More importantly most people who visit this site are from konoha city. It gives many detailed information on konoha that most likely only the people who live in the city could understand.

Naruto quickly made an account. He clicked the register icon and the site loaded the information needed to be signed.

"Username . . . eh? . . . hmnnn", Naruto loudly reads it and think for names that sounds cool in his ears.

"KingRamen . . . . . nope, TalkingRamen . . . . . nope, RamenRulez . . . . Nope, Ramen . . . ramen . . . What could it be. . hmnn", Naruto mumble lightly while thinking. Then suddenly, it was like there was a bulb glowing on top of his head as an idea reached him.

"I know I know, 'ILoveRamen' . . . hehehe, cool and precise . . . Good good Naruto", Naruto said while grinning intently and congratulating himself with a pride about the idea that sprouts on his brain. As he finished registering he automatically enters the chat room.

#

Chat Room

Welcome  'ILoveRamen'

Wholetthedogsout : " Oi a newbie !! Yo! "

EatingisaHabit : "Yo! There . . . you're making me hungry . . . welcome! Welcome!"

ILoveRamen : "Hello guys "

Bloomingcherry08 : "Hi, Ramen new here?"

BlondeRulez : "Ahem, cherry your totally an idiot. . . oh well, hi there Ramen. Just ignore that idiotic question . . ."

Bloomingcherry08 : "Oh shut up Ms. Bigmouth blonde . . . . Were you from Ramen?"

ILoveRamen : "From konoha, Just heard about this site and just checking it up "

Wholetthedogsout : "And? What do you think?"

ILoveRamen : "CooL"

Wholetthedogsout : "Nice one Ramen hehehehe . . . "

Bloomingcherry08 : "So Ramen are you a girl or a boy? "

ILoveRamen : "Boy! "

BlondRulez : "OooooooHHhhh . . . nice , age?"

ILoveRamen : "18"

BlondRulez : "Veeeeerrrrryyy nice . . . a hottie?"

Bloomingcherry08 : "Hey bitch stop that flirting.."

BlondRulez : "Oh shut up forhead . . . hahaha"

ILoveRamen : "Hahaha, so cherry and blondy are hot girls, I suppose?"

BlondRulez : "You betcha . . "

Wholetthedogsout : "Don't be to serious about her ramen or you'll get yourself a headache . . A major headache "

BlondRulez : "Oh shut up doggie!"

EatingisaHabit : "So Ramen were in konoha schools are you enrolled now? "

ILoveRamen : "Hehehehe,That's kinda personal E.I.A.H. maybe next time . . . "

Bloomingcherry08 : "Oh, secretive… so what is your real name Ramen?"

ILoveRamen : "Hehehehe, more personal…maybe next time ne? so you guys know everyone here?"

Wholethtedogsout : " Not everyone really but mostly, We go on the same school though"

BlondRulez : "Ops guys! Go to go. Its 10 pm. Already and I have test tomorrow so I guess bye-bye for now. Nice meeting you Ramen!"

ILoveRamen : "Oh, sure see yah!"

Bloomingcherry08 : "Opss, me too go to go bye!"

Wholetthedogsout : "Me too,bye! Nice meeting you men. . "

EatingisaHabit : "Bye too"

ILoveRamen : " See yah guys"

BlondRulez : LOGGED OUT

Bloomingcherry08 : LOGGED OUT

Wholetthedogsout : LOGGED OUT

EatingisaHabit : LOGGED OUT

Naruto's brows arched as he found himself alone on the chat room.

"Guess they really go to the same school huh?" , since Naruto is still not feeling like dozing off he decided he'll fill out the information on his account and work on his blog site too.

#

Blog site

Username : ILoveRamen

Location : Konoha

Gender : Male

Age : 18

Hobbies : Eating Ramen, writing

Interest : Ramen

Email : (Friends Add) Exclusive

Quote :

Love suffereth long and is kind;

Love envieth not;

Love boast not itself, is not puffed up;

Love never faileth;

Love always forgives and forgets;

Love doth not behave itself unseemly,

Seeketh not its own, is not easily provoked and thinketh no evil.

A heart with faith, hope, and love.

But the greatest of these is LOVE.

'Hmn . . . I think my brain froze arter writing that crap quote (sigh) better stop thinking . . . Thinking is dangerous to my damn health. Knock on wood"

Naruto saved his worked and came back on the chat room hoping that there still users worth talking too.

Chat Room

Welcome  'ILoveRamen'

ILoveRamen : "Hello guys! Is someone still there?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Hmn, guess their sleeping ne?' Naruto glanced at his watched and gaped in surprise at the late hour.

"The heck! 1 Am.? Is my clock broken or what? . . . This is bad, I still can't sleep. If this continues, I'll become Gaara's twin brother. Hmn, I wonder if insomnia is like a cold. Transmittable? . . .whatever it means", Naruto said with a hint of frustration on his voice. He then starts to massage his temple trying to relax his self. When he glanced on the monitor again.

#

Chat Room

MyRevenge : "Hey!"

ILoveRamen : " Oi! . . . still awake ne?

MyRevenge : " Isn't is obvious?"

ILoveRamen : "Oh yeah!"

ILoveRamen : "Where are you from?"

MyRevenge : " Konoha"

ILoveRamen : " Where in the same city! , so boy or girl?"

MyRevenge : " Boy"

ILoveRamen : "Age?"

MyRevenge : "18"

ILoveRamen : "Wow, we are so the same…"

MyRevenge : "So? Hn…"

ILoveRamen : "Ummmn,Can I add you as a friend ?"

MyRevenge : "Your not my friend"

'This bastard is so crap arrogant, what's wrong with him?' Naruto's mind screams.

ILoveRamen : "Uhhh,ok. . . so can you be my friend?"

MyRevenge : "No"

'Ok that's it, I'm sleeping . . . better left this bastard alone. Arg! ' Naruto sigh inwardly.

ILoveRamen : "Arg! . . Ok! Umn, So any hobbies?"

MyRevenge : ". . . . "

ILoveRamen : "Ok! . . Talent?"

MyRevenge : ". . . . "

ILoveRamen : "Name?"

ILoveRamen : "Parents?"

ILoveRamen : "Siblings?"

MyRevenge : "Bye!"

MyRevenge : LOGGED OUT

'I just walked on a land mine! . . . WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?' Naruto's mind is screaming with confusion. He fisted some blond strands on his hand and pulled it a little. Winching on his self inflicted pain trying to ware off his growing frustration.

Then he tried breathing exercise to stabilize his also growing frustrated heart beat. When he felt himself relaxed a bit he threw his not so murderous glare on his computer monitor debating whether to kick the jerk's ass and have his revenge this instance or wait for his next opportunity. After sometime of nerve wracking thinking, he looked on his watch and decided to sleep and cancel his revenge foe his own greedy good's.

'Guess someone summoned UZUMAKI NARUTO the PRANK KING . . . hehehe. . Guess I won't be bored for a while', That was Naruto's last words before he was sucked in the dream world of ramen with a saliva trailing on his mouth.

* * *

#

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg

Naruto let out a sleepy growl and lazily opened his eyes. He blinked momentarily with the morning ray that slowly creping inside his room. Naruto moan sleepily stretching a hand on the side table trying to find the annoying ringing alarm clock. As he found it he peeked on the time only to be startled by the late hour.

'FUCK, I'M SO GONNA BE LATE ON SCHOOL. I SHOULD HAVE SLEPT EARLY LAST NIGHT. Why? Oh Why? Why can't regrets comes first. (sigh) Why is it always on the ending?" Naruto cursed as he dreadfully tried to do things two at a time. Hoping to catch up his first morning lesson or he'll suffer again a nerve wracking sermon or for worst a nuclear thwack on the head from his infamous principal Tsunade-sama a.k.a. Baa-chan.

As Naruto arrived at his classroom door panting heavily, He ran his classroom from the school gate like his life depends on his vast sprinting.

'No one really can blame me. Better look like a shit than get a thwack from her', Naruto glance at his wrist watch and found himself 15 min. late.

'Well better late than absent at all', Naruto grinned victoriously. Then suddenly the door flew open revealing a very pissed off principal. When their gazes meet, Naruto could see his doom's day vastly approaching as nerve after nerve popped on Tsunade's head little by little like popcorn.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!", Tsunade shouts at the top of her lungs. In a minute Naruto thought he had gone deaf in an instant.

'Wow, I thought I'm going to be slaughtered this very instant . . . Fufufufu, I should use my special weapon this time or else I'm doomed on the principal's office', Naruto smirked inwardly and executed his redemption-art technique on Tsunade. Naruto gave his most charming smile and very cute puppy eyes on her with matching teary-teary effects.

"Ne ne, Baa-chan. . . You know very well what I am now. Hmp! And you even shout at me like that . . . huhuhuhu. I'm just late can't I be forgiven? Ne?", Naruto tried the pleading innocent look.

'Hehehehe. . Baa-chan, try this like hell you can resist this. It's not called redemption technique for nothing. Even ice can melt on this', Naruto laugh inwardly. He can feel and see Tsunade's anger melt like a puddle of mud that instant.

"Geez, you're using that again. . . Grrrrr! Ok! Ok! Sit down on your sit. It's hopeless anyway", Tsunade sigh totally defeated by Naruto's secret weapon. He smiled victoriously and walks in but was called again.

"Shit brat! You can't even fix yourself? Come here!", Tsunade held Naruto's uniform and tried her best to redeem naruto from a shit to human status. All the stdents snickered on the exchange treatment between the two. They are actually getting accostumed by this entertainment mostly everyday. When Tsunade, finished on her motherly work on Naruto's clothes and look at him intently and she taught that Naruto is completely human now, she pats his head gently and directed him to sit down. As naruto turned around to go she slaps his ass hard.

"Ouch! That hurts you Baa-chan hag", Naruto hissed pissed, While massaging his butt.

"That's your punishment brat. Your late means you have dept to me means you have to pay me. Hahahaha. . Now go and take your seat cause where starting", Tsuande ordered Naruto while the teen was throwing Tsunade his glare daggers then after a minute of glaring. He pouted and did what his is bid to do.

'Damn, who ever made that damn saying "CIRSE YOU!" crap', naruto's mind screams.

"Ok, sorry for that interruption. So now you have a new classmate Uchiha-kun please introduce your self to them", Tsunade said in a monotone manner just like reciting her name. Everyone eyed their new classmate as it stan-up and now stading in front of them. All the girls in the class giggled unisonly with a line in head which says:

'O.M.G.! His totally a gorgeous, hot and handsome guy. I'm his fan for now on', all the girls were actually drooling on the site. While the boys groans on the girls reaction with a line that says:

'Great, now all the girls are drooling on the arrogant bastard. Manhood is FAILING!' boys keep on glaring on the guy in front with hate full accusation of swooping all the girls in their feet.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke", was the only words the famous uchiha could utter. He gave his classmates and principal a look like his bored to death.

'Hn. . . so troublesome, a school full of idiot bastards and bitches not to mention a scumbag idiot' Sasuke commented while eying his classmates with a face that says : YOURE-NOTHING-BUT-AN-EYESORE look.

Naruto, sensitive as ever quickly notice the look that the Uchiha just gave them that time. It was clear as the night his giving them cold shoulders, really cold shoulders. He could feel his nerves twitching with anger.

'What an arrogant shit, who do he thinks he is?", Naruto's inner self was screaming with rage.

"OK that's all it is, please Uchiha-kun take your seat and everyone be ready and wait for your sensei quietly . . . quietly OKEY? Or else you know what will happen next ne?" Tsunade grin evilly at them like she was the reincarnation of Satan himself. Everybody gulp at tsunade's threat. Everybody knew Tsunade has enormous strength and she has her very famous nuclear thwack that could easily recommend someone on the hospital if you're hit by it. Tsunade smiled maliciously at them and stormed out the room triumphantly grinning as she saw their dreadful reactions. Almost everyone obeyed her but few minutes later after Tsunade's gone a certain blond with a spirited soul or is it an idiot laugh at Tsunade's antics on them.

"Hahahaha, Baa-chan always manages to scare you all. I should tell ero-sanin about this. Hahaha, guys you should look at yourselves on the mirror now. You all look like shits", Naruto said loudly laughing his hearts content.

"Shut up dobe!", The voice uttered from behind Naruto .

"WHAT?!" Naruto turned around and saw his new classmate with a bored look on his face.

"Hn,shut up!",the Uchiha looked on Naruto's blue amber eyes, amused on the emotions he could clearly read like a mirror. He could see Naruto's anger clearly. He smirk his famous Uchiha smirk on Naruto causing the other one to flinch with rage.

"What are you smirking about, bastard", Naruto's voice are starting to elevate.

"Hn . . .", was all Sasuke's answer before turning around a sign of disrespect for Naruto. Naruto felt his patience snap like a broken cord.

'Okey, That's it',was all he could think before going berserk.

"Hey, TEME!", Naruto shouted on top of his lungs. At first Sasuke ignored it and keeps on walking away as if nothing.

"Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme!. . . . . .", Naruto shouted repeatedly like a damage tape recorder.

'ENOUGH', Sasuke's mind shouts back, sick of Naruto's endless whining on him. His patience evaporated like a puff of smoke and turned to face the noisy idiot.

Sasuke felt a fist on his jaw the moment he turned, making his jaw ached like hell. He heard surprised gasp from his classmates. He felt something liquid drip from his mouth. He touched it knowing his lip was cut and now bleeding. He saw Naruto smirked victoriously at him. That made Sasuke snap on his reverie. Now he is totally pissed off with this bold mop haired dobe. He threw his answering punch on the blond smirking teen. The blond backed up on the impact. Naruto threw a punch the second time; a fist was connected to his stomach as his punch was evaded by the raven.

"Shit!"

Naruto threw his body on the raven guy making both of them crash on the cold floor. Bones collided and muscles ached on the hard impact on their now bruised bodies. They continue their struggle and fist exchange while their classmates especially the girls pleads their other classmates to stop the early commotion. The guys however know it futile to stop the heated fight or they'll just end up being involved as well. One line on their head 'Thanks but no thanks, Free cracks on the heads are freely given to anyone whose willing'. Suddenly, the classroom door slides open emerging a very pissed of Tsunade.

"ENOUGH!"

And that everyone was the very famous first encounter of UZUMAKI NARUTO and UCHIHA SASUKE . . . . War of the worlds? Very very memorable isn't it?

Until next chapter o.O!!

**Thanks session:**

Thank you for reading guys I'm really happy you finished reading the first chapter of this. I just hope I finish the second chapter of this soon. But well looks like I'm struggling for it. TTTT exams are really awfully evil. Please leave any comments and suggestion. But before that inn the chat room if you still haven't get who are those well here is the guide for it:

Sasuke: MyRevenge

Naruto: ILoveRamen

Sakura: Blommingcherry08

Ino: Blondrulez

Shino: Mr.Emotionless

Kiba: Wholetthedogsout

Shikamaru: Sleepingprince

Chouji: EatingisaHabit

Gaara: I'mlonely00

Neji: Seeyou07

Lee: Famouseyebrows

Hinata: Shymeh

Kakashi: pornBookworm

Iruka: SweetDolphin

You finally get it?? Goo for you.. oh well im really tired now. Well let me hear from you guys gonna wait for it.

Tenshi-chan: ARIGATO NE!

Naru-chan & Sasuke-kun : Thank you !!

Shika-kun: tsk! Troublesome sis. . .

_**BANZAI !!**_


	2. Notice

**WANTED!!!!!**

**By:nigatsutenshi**

**Hello everyone… XD I'm kind of having a problem in uploading my work on my laptop. I'm working right now and got a little time to type it down. Since in working my stories in a notebook. I need someone to help me out. To transfer the stories I made into the Microsoft word…so if you guys read this and willing to help the sasunaru world XD please do help me out..**

**Someone who is from the Philippines! **

**From cagayan de oro to be more exact..hmn misamis oriental is okey too.**

**Has a computer/laptop and has a lot of time to edit and publish my work here in fanfiction.(ohh must be good in English too =-=..)**

**Is willing to met up with me from time to time to discuss the things I wrote.. =-=**

**So if anyone is interested just email **

**Im waiting for u guys XD..**


End file.
